


The Love of Power

by momobytes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobytes/pseuds/momobytes
Summary: A short story about power and love and the struggle inside between which out of the two is stronger.





	The Love of Power

Albus stared at the pen moving on its own a trivial spell one easily concealed by his arm. 

His mind was not on the swirling movement in front of him but rather the matters of the heart.

One hardly needed to concentrate on the small magic things during these contemplations. Though so many people say contemplating matters of the heart was difficult. 'It really wasn't as the contemplating rarely ended anywhere else than with more questions.'

That certainly was always the way his heart went the moment he thought of Gellert.

'Complicated.'

His heart quickened and he attempted his very best not to look flustered in this muggle cafe he sat in. Despite the time that had passed. Despite the things, Gellert had done. He loved him. 'A foolish thing to do.'

A very foolish thing to fall for your opposite. He had been driven to him. Like a moth to a flame.

Powered by his own ambitions. His own desires, His own needs. And Gellert had been drawn by a wealth of power and an able mind.

A foolish love that had been impractical never meant to last. A selfish one. But one so deep that to see him even in the papers crushed Albus's heart to dust.

'How did things become this way?'

A small stick their undoing. A fight over a fabled object that might not have even been real.

He regretted it. 'Not their love... No, he didn't regret love. He regretted abandoning it for such selfish reasons.'

And it was his selfish self that kept those secrets as he still chased power. Pushing away love for its sweet song so he may hear it call his name. Because that is what he wanted power, not love. 'Oh, that sweet song was hell. It could make you betray even your own family for it.'

But despite that, despite those feelings the moment he thought of Gellert his stomach danced like hundreds of butterflies. And an un-innocent heat burned inside him.

The bell on the door rang and he didn't bother to look up. To lost in his own musings.

A pair of long legs sat at his table. Crossed and a hand tapped the table lightly.

"Did you miss me, love?" A deep voice asked softly.

Albus's head shot up to stare.

Gellert's two-toned eyes stared back into his own.

'I was wrong.'

'There is nothing more powerful in life than love.' Not even the headiest power could elicit such a reaction from Albus.

'He should turn him in.' He thought.

Gellert stared at him sweetly not a hint of malice there. And for a second Albus could see the boy he had fallen in love with. The boy had become a man and the power he held still weighed in those eyes.

"Do you still seek it?" Gellert asked.

His voice was silken, almost like a drug to the senses. It teased and moved him. He felt himself being pulled in by it again.

Like a drug it called to him, excited him, made his veins throb, and his heart pulse.

Albus clutched the table. Lost in the past.

"Let's stay like this for a while?" The young and the old Gellert's voices melded together.

Like a hallucination playing in front of Albus. He watched himself drawn into those crystal blue eyes that shifted again in and out. That sharp jaw and that playfully seductive smile.

Albus watched as Gellert drew him into his arms, watched as he held him tightly and ever so gently swooped down to take what was his. To claim his prize with a kiss.

The seduction complete, the power captured. And like a fool Dumbledore had given in. But Gellert had watched and he had learned. That Albus too had a ploy.

But they loved the danger. The dance they did as they both pretended to know not of each other's agendas. And they held each other and pretended, pretended that those moments were the only ones that mattered.

Pretended that they could ignore it as their views changed and their paths diverged.

But it was a lie. 'A lie, It's all a Lie Gellert!' He heard his own voice yell angrily.

"Albus... Albus... " Gellert called softly in his mind as the memory of them snuggling in bed faded from his mind.

Albus blinked it all away all versions of Gellert that haunted him, past present, future. 

Blinked away his painful past and sighed at the millions of headlines pasting the face of the man he had loved. The man he hated. And the man he would always hate that he loved.

Because he would love him for as long as his heart was beating. Just as that heart would always betray him for power.

Because Power is the thing we will always seek when we can't have love.


End file.
